The impact energy that any moving projectile delivers to a target is determined by the mass of the projectile and velocity of the projectile:
                    KE        =                              1            2                    ⁢                      MV            2                                              (        1        )            
Maximizing the impact energy of a projectile while minimizing the cost of producing the projectile are some of the primary factors in designing projectiles. Some types of existing projectiles commonly combine a high output rocket motor and a separate kinetic penetrator warhead.
One of the drawbacks with combining a warhead and motor in a single projectile is that the projectile is typically relatively heavy thereby limiting the speed and/or range of the projectile. In addition, the rocket casing material in a conventional projectile typically does not do as much damage as desired upon fragmentation and impact with a target.